


Worse Than Death

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Danger, Death, Drama, Epic Friendship, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired By Tumblr, Intense, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Not Really Character Death, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named thinks there is nothing worse than death. However, mere children decide to prove him wrong.Oneshot/drabble





	Worse Than Death

_"_ There is nothing worse than death," Voldemort said to the handful of ragtag kids in front of him. It was what he believed. He knew it was true. Had learned it long and hard by now from nothing but experience. But as he guessed, these kids didn't think the same. 

"I can think of a lot of things worse than death." Neville Longbottom said. 

"A dog-eared book," Hermione Granger said with a grimace. 

"Homework." Ron Weasley said. And he wasn't wrong either. 

"Losing to Slytherin..." His little sister Ginny said. She was a Quidditch player. 

"Grumpled Horned Snorklacks..." Luna Lovegood said, closing her eyes with a long-suffering sigh. 

"Crocs." Draco Malfoy deadpanned. He too wasn't wrong. 

"Er, I was thinking Umbridge," Harry Potter said then. "But all are good points."


End file.
